


My Little Rat

by KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Reed1700 Shenanigans [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and 900 rivalry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting for Gavin's attention, Fluffy, Gavin Reed knows, Gen, Multi, Reed1700 - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/KH310-S
Summary: Connor and Nine Hundred receive a text at 3 in the morning.(Alternately: Gavin has a nightmare and the RKs pamper him)





	My Little Rat

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, this series is as close as I get to crack fics. And even here I have to drop a little emotion! Have a little bit of our favourite ratman revealing all his deepest darkest secrets!! (jk, just a guilty pleasure)
> 
> This one _is_ a little shorter than the others; I just wanted to get this idea down bc I needed to put out the hc I have now that Gavin is totally a brony.

It starts with a text, at 3 am, from an apparently distressed Gavin Reed.

_Text from: Gavin Reed - cud 1 of u com ovr?_

_Text from: RK900#313-248-318 - Are you alright? Did something happen?_

_Text from: RK800#313-248-317 - Do you need medical attention?_

_Text from: Gavin Reed - im fine_

_Text from: Gavin Reed - just... 1 of u com ovr_

Within ten minutes of the exchange, both Connor and Nine Hundred stand in front of Gavin’s door, a polite knock from the former announcing their presence.

“Open,” Gavin calls from inside.

“Leaving your door unlocked in any situation is a terrible idea, Detective,” Nine frowns as they step inside. “All the moreso in-” He breaks off, LED spinning red, when he sees Gavin huddled in a shuddering ball on the end of the couch, eyes red and puffed and cheeks stained with salt trails, Calypso sitting beside him and whining plaintively while being ignored.

“Oh Gavin...” Connor breathes, his LED just as red. Immediately, he strides across the dimly lit living room to crouch in front of Gavin, reaching out to lightly touch his knee. “What’s wrong?”

“Bad dream,” Gavin mutters, shaking his head and wrapping his arms more tightly around himself.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t seem to be feeling any of the pain of lingering aches from the night Nine and Connor punished him four days ago. A quick scan from Nine reveals that he is, in fact, in pain, but that his adrenaline is high enough to cover it, and his heart rate and blood pressure are up, stress peaking at 74%.

“It must have been worse than ‘bad’ for you to text us,” Nine points out, forwarding the scan to Connor and gently picking up Calypso to sit in her place. He sets her on his lap while he drapes an arm over the back of the couch, giving Gavin as much comfort as he can without actually touching him, in the event that unexpected touch sends him into a panic.

“And you’re ignoring Calypso,” Connor adds, frowning.

“...didn’t expect you both to come,” Gavin mutters quietly, not looking at either of them. He sniffs and blinks, scrubbing at his nose with the back of his hand.

“Gavin...” Nine chides.

“You can’t send us a text like that and expect us not to come running,” Connor sighs.

“We care about you.”

“And we definitely worry about you.”

“You don’t have to tell us what happened, but we are staying,” Nine says firmly, risking a soft squeeze of Gavin’s shoulder before quickly releasing him.

“I’ll make something warm to drink,” Connor agrees, standing and moving to the kitchen.

“Here; give Calypso some attention,” Nine coaxes, lifting the feline and holding her out. Gavin falters for a moment, and then slowly, reluctantly lowers his legs and lets Nine place Calypso on his lap.

While Connor rummages around in the kitchen, Nine goes to the bedroom and pulls the tangled comforter apart from the sheets and brings it out to wrap it around Gavin, tucking it in around him and making sure there’s an opening for Calypso to escape through when she decides she’s had enough attention. Then he hunts down a hot water bottle and nestles it under the blanket by Gavin’s feet, while Connor hands him a steaming mug of what smells like cinnamon and honey tea.

A different sort of red blotches Gavin’s cheeks now, but he hasn’t said a word of protest, which speaks more for his state of mind than any explanation could.

_**He needs a distraction,**_ Nine sends to his predecessor.

_Definitely,_ Connor agrees, frowning at Gavin as he quietly sips the tea.

_**Nothing sexual,**_ Nines adds.

_Of course not._

_ **A movie?** _

_That seems best._ Nodding, Nines steps to the TV and lays his hand on it, interfacing. Connor brushes Gavin’s hair back and touches a soft kiss to the top of his head before settling down on the floor next to him, where he can lean into Gavin’s knees. _Nothing intense._

_**That goes without saying,**_ Nines retorts dryly, casting a glance at the older android. He brings up Google Movies, Gavin’s preferred streaming site, and skims through the list of movies and shows he’s already watched, looking for anything to indicate what he might want to see now.

Surprisingly, of all things to pop up in the list, Nines finds _My Little Pony,_ unfinished but watched up through most of the seventh season, which means it wasn’t just an accidental click or something to entertain young guests; mildly amused but certain that the light-hearted childishness is just what Gavin needs, he plays it.

“Oh my fucking- How did you- Wh- No; change it!” Gavin stammers immediately, flushing a brilliant red and shifting to get up. Connor catches his wrist, holding him in place while Nines returns to the couch and sits next to him.

“If you’re uncomfortable with indulging a guilty pleasure,” he hums, tucking himself against Gavin’s side and wrapping his arm around the man’s shoulders, “you should know that we won’t judge you.”

“That’s no- This is a kid’s show!” Gavin protests, though his gaze is still being drawn to the ponies on screen.

“And?” Connor cocks a brow at him. “There are plenty of well-functioning adults who still very much enjoy the subtler messages of children’s entertainment.”

“Of the dual-sided children’s television shows available, _My Little Pony_ is hardly the worst option,” Nines adds.

“And truthfully, I rather enjoy the pink pony,” Connor says casually, hiding a smile. “Pink Pineapple?”

“Pinkie Pie,” Gavin corrects automatically, and promptly groans, shuffling down on the couch and hiding behind his mug. Calypso mewls irritably and wiggles free, hopping down off the couch and glancing up at Gavin before turning away and pointedly butting her head against Connor’s hand.

“Ah yes,” Connor smiles now, allowing Calypso to press her muzzle into his palm and scratching lightly behind her ears. “Pinkie Pie. Her exuberance and indelible joy cheer me up.”

“I think I prefer the apple pony,” Nines says lightly, trailing his fingers gently up and down Gavin’s arm.

“Apple Jack,” the man grumbles, giving up.

“Mm. I like her straightforward manner and honesty.”

“Do you have a favourite, Gavin?” Connor asks, resting his chin on Gavin’s knee and watching him curiously.

“...Luna,” he replies after a long moment of quiet broken only by Calypso’s purrs and the soft chatter of ponies on the TV. “Even after everything with Nightmare Moon, she was still loved and accepted by her sister and everyone else.”

“An excellent choice,” Nines nods solemnly, like they’re discussing details on a case rather than talking ponies. “If we’re including ponies outside the main group-”

“The Mane Six,” Gavin corrects. “M-A-N-E.”

“The Mane Six,” Nines amends, “then I would have to say the changeling.”

“Which one?” Gavin scoffs. “There’s like... three notable ones; four if you include the new one in season eight ― don’t know its name yet.”

“Oh?” Nines tilts his head curiously, knowing full well the names and roles of each, but encouraging the indulgence.

“Yeah, Thorax is really the big one,” Gavin explains, settling in now that he's begun. "But there's also his brother Pharynx, and of course the changeling queen, Chrysalis; she's a pretty big threat for a while, but not as big as, say, Umbra. Then, like I said, there's the new one in season eight that I haven't seen yet."

"Who's Umbra?" Connor asks, seeming intrigued.

"Only one of the biggest bads in the show," Gavin humphs. "He threatens the Crystal Empire, which is a focal point for peace throughout Equestria..."

They let him monologue, occasionally injecting questions to keep him going, and the more he talks, the more he relaxes, leaning into Nines' side and threading his fingers through Connor's. Eventually it gets to the point that Gavin is beginning to drift off, and every now and then he forgets to finish a sentence.

Then he abruptly jolts awake with a gasp, fingers tightening around Connor's, adrenaline surging, heart rate and blood pressure picking up. Both androids immediately shift closer, gently hushing him, and he presses his face into Nines' shoulder.

"Can't fall asleep," he mutters thickly, voice as shaky as his hands.

"Why not?" Nines prompts gently.

"You're safe here," Connor promises, half draped across Gavin's lap.

"Can't..." the man repeats, clinging to them. "Keeps coming back..."

"What does?" Connor presses.

"...blood," Gavin whispers hoarsely. "Yours. So much... I- I can't..."

"Shh," Nines hushes gently, kissing his temple. "We're right here. We're fine."

"We're not going anywhere," Connor adds.

"I can't lose you," Gavin chokes out.

"You won't," Connor promises while Nines tips Gavin's chin up to kiss him softly. "You won't ever lose us."

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna say, for the record, that I have watched every episode and I am not ashamed. I still have to find the movie and watch that too...
> 
> Also, I need your crack ideas if you want this series to continue! What other shenanigans can these three dumbasses get into bc the RKs are fighting over Gavin??


End file.
